Król
Król – autorstwa Revena. Treść KRÓL spisał Reven Gdybyś jakimś cudem, drogi Czytelniku, otwierał tę książkę, nie przeczytawszy wpierw poprzednich trzech tomów naszej historii, „Żebraka", „Złodzieja" i „Wojownika", uczyń to natychmiast, gdyż inaczej nie zrozumiesz ani słowa z zakończenia tej historii, które tu przedstawiam. Gdy ostatnio zostawiliśmy Eslafa Erola, biegł on, ratując życie, co zdarzało mu się raczej często. Ukradł on bogaczowi imieniem Suoibud, zamieszkałemu w Jallenheim, sporo złota i pewien wyjątkowo duży kamień szlachetny. Złodziej umykał na północ, wydając złoto bez pamięci, jak to czynią ludzie jego pokroju, na wszelkiego rodzaju zakazane uciechy, których opisu nie przytoczę w trosce o samopoczucie dżentelmenów i dam czytających moje dzieło. Jedynym, czego się nie pozbył, był klejnot. Nie zatrzymał go z powodów sentymentalnych, ale ponieważ nie znał nikogo dość bogatego, by mógłby go od niego odkupić. Tak więc znalazł się w śmiesznej sytuacji - bez grosza przy duszy, taszcząc ze sobą kamień szlachetny wart grube miliony. - Da mi pan pokój, nieco chleba i dzbanek piwa w zamian za to? - spytał oberżystę w małej wiosce Kravenswold, położonej tak daleko na północ, że stała w połowie na Morzu Upiorów. Karczmarz spojrzał na „to" podejrzliwie. - To tylko kryształ - powiedział szybko Eslaf. - Ale ładny, prawda? - Pokaż mi to - powiedziała młoda, odziana w pancerz kobieta na drugim końcu szynkwasu. Nie czekając na pozwolenie, wzięła klejnot, obejrzała go i uśmiechnęła się do Eslafa bez szczególnej słodyczy. - Przysiądziesz się do mnie? - W sumie trochę mi się spieszy - odparł Eslaf, wyciągając dłoń po kamień. - Innym razem? - Z szacunku dla mego przyjaciela oberżysty, moi ludzie i ja zostawiamy naszą broń na zewnątrz - powiedziała nonszalancko kobieta, nie oddając klejnotu, lecz biorąc do ręki opartą o szynkwas miotłę. - Zapewniam cię jednak, że umiem używać tego równie dobrze, jak obucha. Żadna to broń, oczywiście, ale można nią ogłuszyć, po lekarsku zmiażdżyć kość czy dwie, a potem - gdy już wgryzie się w ciało... - Który stolik? - spytał szybko Eslaf. Młoda kobieta poprowadziła go do dużego stolika na tyłach tawerny, przy którym siedziało trzech największych norskich osiłków, których Eslaf w życiu widział. Zerknęli na niego z uprzejmym brakiem zainteresowania, jak gdyby był dziwnym owadem, godnym obejrzenia, nim się go zdepcze. - Nazywam się Laicifitra - powiedziała, a Eslaf mrugnął. Tak brzmiało imię, które wymówił Suoibud, nim Eslaf zdążył uciec. - A to moi porucznicy. Dowodzę bardzo dużą armią niezależnych rycerzy, najlepszą w Skyrim. Nie tak dawno zlecono nam zaatakowanie winnicy w Aalto, by zmusić jej właściciela, człowieka imieniem Laernu, by sprzedał ją naszemu pracodawcy, człowiekowi imieniem Suoibud. Naszą zapłatą miał być kamień szlachetny nadzwyczajnej wielkości i jakości, dość słynny i nie dający się z niczym pomylić. - Zrobiliśmy, jak nam kazano, a gdy udaliśmy się do Suoibuda po wypłatę, powiedział, że nie jest w stanie nic nam dać z powodu niedawnego włamania. W końcu jednak dał się przekonać i zapłacił nam niemal równowartość klejnotu w złocie... Nie opróżniło to całkiem jego skarbca, ale oznaczało, że nie będzie jednak w stanie kupić ziemi w Aalto. Sytuacja przedstawia się tak, że nam zapłacono za mało, Suoibud poniósł poważne straty, a należąca do Laernu bezcenna winnica z gronami Jazbay została na jakiś czas zniszczona zupełnie bez potrzeby. - Laicifitra pociągnęła długi, powolny łyk miodu, nim odezwała się znów. - Zastanawiam się teraz, czy zdradzisz nam, jak wszedł w twoje posiadanie obiecany nam klejnot? Eslaf nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego zabrał brodatemu barbarzyńcy po swojej lewej kawałek chleba z talerza i zjadł go. - Przepraszam - powiedział z pełnymi ustami. - Mogę? Oczywiście nie mogę was powstrzymać przed zabraniem klejnotu, choćbym chciał, a szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo chcę. Szkoda zachodu, by zaprzeczać, jak go zdobyłem. Ukradłem go waszemu pracodawcy. Nie zamierzałem w żaden sposób uchybić tobie ani twoim szlachetnym rycerzom, ale rozumiem, czemu słowo złodzieja może nie wystarczyć komuś o tak wysokiej pozycji. - Właśnie - odpowiedziała Laicifitra, skrzywiona nieco, ale z rozbawieniem w oczach. - W ogóle nie wystarcza. - Lecz nim mnie zabijecie - powiedział Eslaf, łapiąc kolejny kawałek chleba - powiedz mi, czy stosowne jest, by szlachetni rycerze, tacy jak wy, otrzymali po dwakroć zapłatę za to samo zlecenie? Ja osobiście nie mam honoru, ale zdaje mi się, że skoro Suoibud poniósł straty, by wam zapłacić, a teraz macie klejnot, wasz znaczny zysk nie jest tak do końca honorowy. Laicifitra podniosła miotłę i zerknęła na Eslafa. Potem zaśmiała się. - Jak masz na imię, złodzieju? - Eslaf. - Weźmiemy klejnot, tak, jak nam obiecano. Ale masz racje. Nie powinniśmy brać dwa razy pieniędzy za to samo zadanie. A zatem - powiedziała wojowniczka, odkładając miotłę - jesteś naszym nowym pracodawcą. Co zrobisz ze swoją własną armią? Wielu ludzi znalazłoby sporo całkiem niezłych zastosowań dla prywatnej armii, ale Eslaf do nich nie należał. Przeszukał swój umysł i stwierdził w końcu, że jest to dług, który spłacony zostanie później. Mimo całej swej brutalności, Laicifitra była prostą kobietą, wychowaną, jak się dowiedział, przez armię, której przewodziła. Rozumiała tylko walkę i honor. Gdy Eslaf opuszczał Kravenswold, miał na swe rozkazy armię, ale wciąż ani grosza przy duszy. Wiedział, że wkrótce będzie musiał coś ukraść. Gdy błąkał się po lasach, szukając pożywienia, opadło go dziwne uczucie, że znalazł się w znajomym miejscu. Były to te same lasy, w których bywał jako dziecko, również głodny, również szukający strawy. Gdy wyszedł na drogę, zobaczył, że wrócił do królestwa, w którym został wychowany przez kochaną, głupią, nieśmiałą służącą imieniem Drusba. Był w Erolgardzie. Od czasów jego dzieciństwa kraj popadł w jeszcze większą rozpacz. Sklepy, w których odmówiono mu jedzenia, były zabite deskami i opuszczone. Pozostający w mieście ludzie byli puści w środku, pozbawieni nadziei i tak udręczeni podatkami, despotyzmem i najazdami barbarzyńców, że nie mieli nawet siły uciekać. Eslaf zdał sobie sprawę, ile miał szczęścia, że uciekł za młodu. Wciąż jednak stał zamek, a w zamku rządził król. Eslaf natychmiast obmyślił plan ograbienia skarbca. Jak zwykle, uważnie obserwował okolicę, notując w pamięci zabezpieczenia i nawyki strażników. Zabrało mu to nieco czasu. W końcu zorientował się, że nie było żadnych zabezpieczeń i żadnych strażników. Wszedł przez frontową bramę i ruszył pustymi korytarzami do skarbca. Był on po brzegi wypełniony świeżym powietrzem i mieścił w sobie jednego mężczyznę. Był w wieku Eslafa, ale wyglądał dużo starzej - Nie ma co kraść - powiedział. - Gdyby tylko było. Król Ynohp, choć przedwcześnie postarzały, miał takie same jasnoblond włosy i niebieskie oczy jak tłuczone szkło, jak Eslaf. A gdy się zastanowić, przypominał mu też Suoibuda i Laicifitrę. A choć Eslaf nigdy go nie spotkał, to zrujnowany właściciel Aalto, Laernu, wyglądał podobnie. Nic w tym dziwnego, gdyż byli pięcioraczkami. - Więc nie masz nic? - spytał łagodnie Eslaf. - Nic prócz mego biednego królestwa, niech je szlag - mruknął król. - Nim zostałem królem, było potężne i bogate, ale nie odziedziczyłem nic prócz tytułu. Całe życie musiałem radzić sobie z tą odpowiedzialnością i nie miałem środków, by to zrobić. Patrzę na pustkowie, które jest moim dziedzictwem, i nienawidzę go. Gdyby dało się ukraść królestwo, palcem bym nie ruszył, żeby cię powstrzymać. Jak się okazało, kradzież królestwa była całkiem wykonalna. Eslaf przyjął imię Ynohp i z powodu ich podobieństwa nie było mu trudno uchodzić za króla. Prawdziwy Ynohp, przyjmując imię Ylekinu, z radością opuścił swą dziedzinę, zostając w końcu prostym robotnikiem w winnicy Aalto. Po raz pierwszy pozbawiony odpowiedzialności, z zapałem oddał się swemu nowemu życiu i ciężar lat uniósł się z jego barków. Nowy Ynohp poprosił Laicifitrę o spłatę długu, używając jej armii, by przywrócić pokój w Erolgardzie. Gdy kraj był już bezpieczny, poczęły do niego wracać handel i inwestycje, a Eslaf obniżył tyrańskie podatki, by zachęcić przedsiębiorców do prowadzenia interesów. Usłyszawszy to, Suoibud, wiecznie przerażony o los swoich pieniędzy, zdecydował się wrócić w rodzinne strony. Gdy umarł, wiele lat później, z chciwości nie wyznaczył dziedzica, więc jego fortunę przejęło królestwo. Eslaf użył części złota, by wykupić winnice Aalto, usłyszawszy o nich od Ynohpa wiele dobrych rzeczy. I tak oto Erolgard wrócił do niegdysiejszego dobrobytu dzięki piątemu dziecku króla Ytluafa - Eslafowi Erolowi, żebrakowi, złodziejowi, wojownikowi (powiedzmy) i królowi. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki